


Christmas With You

by SoobinieIsLife



Series: Scars [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoobinieIsLife/pseuds/SoobinieIsLife
Summary: Special Christmas chapter for 'Your Scars Are Beautiful'. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Scars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly decided to add a little Christmas special for this story because I felt like it XD
> 
> Here's a little present for you all and I hope you enjoy it even if it's just a short little continuation. I will see you guys next year with another fic I have planned and more chapters for Yeonbin. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Love you all!

Taheyun put the last ornament onto the tree. He stepped back and smiled warmly at the beautiful sight before him as Beomgyu joined him at his side, arm wrapping around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. The crackling of the fire was the only noise in the apartment and its orange glow hugged everything in the living room comfortingly.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and the first one in their new apartment. It certainly wasn't their first time spending Christmas together, but this year would be even more happier than last now that neither one of them had to hold back anymore. They could do all the couple Christmas activities like ice skating all smushed together or sharing kisses under the mistletoe. 

December had always been a somber time for Taehyun. Even when he was still living with his mother, he spent the winter season alone and wishing he could experience everything normal people did during what was supposed to be this holiday for spending time with family and friends. His friends would always invite him to their Christmas dinners or vacations, only for him to have to decline. They'd still get him presents, the one joy he had during the month that was quickly overshadowed by guilt that he couldn't get them anything in return. He'd spend the night before Christmas praying that next year would be different, or tell how he'd be so grateful if his present was no longer having his Imprinticitis to no one in particular. Tears would be pouring down his face as he realized the next day would just be another day in hell for him while for others it was the happiest day of the year. 

But that year everything had changed for him, he got to share that Christmas with Beomgyu's family and felt so loved, so warm and cozy he almost cried a thousand times. 

Years later and here he was, decorating a Christmas tree with the love of his life, happy and the idea of a family no longer unattainable to him. He had a home where he could passionately sing along to Christmas songs, drink hot chocolate late at night, bake cookies while scolding Beomgyu for eating the ones meant for their other friends, and wrap presents he got for his special someone.

"It looks amazing Hyunnie." Beomgyu whispered, nuzzling his head further into Taehyun's neck. Taehyun just sighed contentedly, a smile playing at his lips.

"Its our first tree. Ours."

Beomgyu peeked up at the younger after hearing his gentle voice. 

"Ours." He repeated back. Taehyun met his gaze, red blossoming on his cheeks and eyes glazing over with emotion. They both leaned in and kissed passionately, hands exploring and legs entangling as they fell onto the couch behind them. 

Beomgyu peppered kisses all over Taehyun's face, drinking in the younger's giggling and the occasional disgruntled huff. The warmth emitting from the fireplace blanketed them and encouraged the two boys to stop the potential make out session and do nothing but cuddle eventually. 

Taehyun laid his head down on Beomgyu's chest and threaded his fingers through the older's fluffy black hair as the smaller's body lay limp on top of his lover. At times like this Taehyun was glad he was the shorter of the two.

"I think this Christmas will be the best one ever." Beomgyu said suddenly. Taehyun cocked one of his eyebrows questionably.

"You say that every year hyung." Taehyun quipped, rolling his eyes jokingly.

Beomgyu chuckled and then placed a kiss to the top of his head.

"But I agree with you." The younger added.

"Any Christmas with you is the best one ever."


End file.
